


Date Nights Interruptus

by ScottieGirl585 (faithfan585)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Desk Sex, Dom!Ava, F/F, Fluff, Legends keep interrupting date night, Poor moms can't catch a break, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfan585/pseuds/ScottieGirl585
Summary: Sara and Ava keep trying to have date nights but unfortunately for them their 'children' keep interrupting them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr conversation between me (@kirsty585) and my best friend Nemo (@loveeemeee3364) one evening after watching those two adorable idiots trying to have their first date.

Clinking her glass against Sara's, Ava couldn't believe just how content she felt. This was their third date and if she was being honest with herself, she had never felt more comfortable with another human being than she did with Sara. The leader of the Legends was sitting across the table from her; wearing a very low cut red top, which not only showcased her defined arms but also displayed a fair amount of cleavage, extremely tight black leather trousers were tucked into a pair of black biker boots. She had faltered when she first got to the restaurant, feeling stupid in her crisp white shirt and tight blue jeans. Sara’s reaction had completely changed her mind though, the blond woman visibly gulping at her appearance and her blue eyes trailing down her body.

Their second date had certainly been epic. Fighting against part of the Mongolian army, just the two of them, had been exhilarating. Covered in dirt and blood, they had ended up back at her place, working off the adrenaline high until the early hours of the morning. Seeing Sara in her element had been many things, arousing just one of them. But sitting in a quiet restaurant, allowed her to see a different side to the ex assassin, a side that normally Sara didn’t show to anyone.

The main course had just been taken away and they were waiting for a single portion of chocolate cake to be shared. Conversation had flowed easily as the two had traded stories about their childhood, training, embarrassing moments, fears and desires. If everything stayed on track, they would be back at her place in under an hour to continue the more R rated part of the date. A buzzing from across the table cut off her thoughts of getting Sara out of those sinfully tight leather trousers. She could see Sara close her eyes and take a breath to centre herself before reaching into her bag to pull out her phone.

"Hello? …… They did what?! Why were they in 1781? How did Nate manage to get kidnapped?!” Ava almost choked while having a drink of her wine. The waiter who had showed up with the cake, showed concern though she brushed it off and sent the cake back to the kitchen. “Actually I don't even want to know. We'll be there as soon as we can.”

Sara polished off the remainder of her drink before looking at her, a mixture of concern, annoyance and sheepishness passed over her face. She cut the other woman off before she could come up with an excuse for the team.

"God its like those idiots don't want us to get a single date in private. They better be dead Sara, otherwise I'll kill them myself when we get there. I should have known that buying new lingerie would just be tempting fate."

She wouldn't really kill the legends, but damn was it too much to ask to get some private time alone with her girlfriend. It had been over a month since their second date. Between the bureau, Mallus and Rip bloody Hunter, every date they had arranged had been cancelled. Since everything pointed to them getting to enjoy tonight's outing, she figured that she would get some new underwear to surprise Sara, a nice contrast to her usual business first front. With a hint of frustration, she began typing in the coordinates for 1781, when a hand suddenly landed on top of her own. Looking up from her wrist to Sara's face, she had to hold back a gasp when she noticed that Sara's eyes were almost completely black.

"Rewind to that part about lingerie," A smug smile spread across her lips and one beautifully defined eyebrow rose. "That's an awfully important thing to passover Aves. Are you wearing them just now?"

Sara's eyes slowly descended her body, taking time to stop and stare at her breasts and lower region before moving back up to her eyes. That extremely talented tongue swept across her bottom lip pulling it between her teeth as her head tilted to the side. Ava had to hold back a groan, never before had she felt like someone wanted to both worship her and devour her at the same time. Involuntary, a shiver ran across her whole body, images flashing through her mind of Sara tearing her clothes open and taking what she wanted

"You know, Nate can literally turn into steel, he'll be fine for a little while. We have much more important things to do first,” Sara’s voice dropped an octave or two becoming a combination of teasing and sultry.

"Sara as much as I want to finish our date, God I really want to, we can't just leave the legends to their own devices in 1781. They could completely alter the course of the war or end up writing themselves out of existence." She had intended on sounding firm, but instead it come out as more of a whine. It was so hard to be the responsible one in this situation, her girlfriend looking at her like she was her last meal was terribly distracting, but she had to be strong. If the legends caused too much trouble then the bureau would get involved and Director Bennet would never get off her case.

"Not denying any of that, but just think of all the things we could be doing instead, in your bed, on your kitchen table," Another shiver of arousal swept through Ava, images of her sitting on her kitchen table, Sara on her knees between her legs, her hand tangled tightly in long blond hair. This time she did let out an audible groan. Mind made up, she threw enough money down on the table to cover the bill and dragged Sara through the restaurant and outside, opening a portal back to her house once they were alone.

Afterall, what was the point in being able to travel through time, if she couldn't use it to her advantage every once in awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT, ROLE PLAY AND A STRAP ON.
> 
> So this is my first ever attempt at writing smut, like ever. Please go easy on me. Let me know if it was done well or if there was anything I could have done to improve it.
> 
> Also huge thanks to everyone who liked the last chapter. It seriously encouraged me to write chapter 2 (which was originally not going to be this story).

It was happening tonight for sure, there was nothing that was going to interrupt them. The legends had been explicitly grounded, no missions of any sort were to take place tonight. It was Ava's birthday and Sara had promised to do anything that she wanted. There were many things that Ava could have asked for, a date anywhere in history, any time she wanted, but instead she had only asked for one thing. The only thing she wanted was for one of her secret turn ons to be played out.

A package had been delivered to her office earlier in the day. It contained short red dress, pair of black heels and a note which had directed her to the street in which she was currently standing.

She could sense movement on top of the buildings and a shiver of arousal flooded her core. She pressed on further into the dimly lit alleyway. With every step that she took, she could sense someone following her.

Half way down, a figure descended from the rooftop. Clad in dark green leather trousers, black boots, a green leather jacket, a green hood and a black mask through which clear blue eyes passed through. They landed in front of Ava, the huge drop barely affecting them.

"I've been watching you for a while Miss Sharpe, protecting you," A gloved hand gently stroked the side of her face, before catching her chin in a firm grasp. "Watching….just isn't working for me anymore."

The vigilante moved closer, backing her up against the wall. Her eyes closed and a gasp escaped her as she felt a hard bulge press against her thigh. Ava reached up and pushed the hood back, allowing blond hair to fall around the other woman's shoulders.

"I want to feel you, _need_ to feel you," The warm breath against her ear caused a shiver to run down her spine, while another shiver went straight to her core as a tongue slowly licked the shell of her ear. Ava slowly dragged her hand down the body in front of her, reaching down and grasping the strap on through the trousers.

"By all means, take what you need," A predatory smile graced Sara's lips and her eyes darkened at Ava's seductive suggestion. Her hands left Ava's face and trailed downwards to the hem of her dress, reaching under it to run across the top of her panties.

"These are gonna have to go," Within seconds the material was torn in half, the two halves falling down her legs to the floor. Unable to wait any longer, Ava seized the moment pulling Sara into a frantic kiss.

"Christ! Just fuck me.. Please," Her hands faltered slightly as she attempted to undo the belt. Taking a breath, she redoubled her efforts and got the belt buckle undone and pulled down the zipper, allowing the toy to stand proudly. A strong hand grasped her thigh, pulling her leg up to rest against Sara's hip.

Two fingers entered her slowly at first, easily sliding through her wetness, slow and long thrusts to begin with. Ava moaned, matching Sara's thrusts by rocking her hips.

"You're so wet. Have you been thinking about me? Thinking about what I would do to you?" She punctuated the question with a sharp, hard thrust, a third finger slipping in. One of Ava's hands curled tightly around Sara's shoulder, short nails digging into the flexible leather. Her other hand wound up in Sara's hair, fingers scratching against her scalp.

She let out a groan, as the fingers inside her disappeared, leaving her clutching at thin air. She would be embarrassed at how needy she was acting, if she didn't know that it turned Sara on. Seconds later a different type of groan left her, more guttural than the last, as she felt the toy press against her entrance. Sara pushed in slowly, taking in Ava's closed eyes and open mouth, pleasure spreading across her face. Encouraged, Sara pushed in further, inch by inch until she bottomed out inside Ava. They both paused, lost in the feeling of being so close to each other. Ava couldn't remember the last time she felt so full, the slight burn feeling wonderful. Experimentally she rocked her hips, biting her lip to stifle a groan as the toy brushed a sensitive spot. Sara on the other hand didn't care, letting out a low moan as the movement pushed against her clit. Her head rested against Ava's shoulder, teeth biting her collar bone. The sharp nip was immediately smoothed by her tongue and she could tell that Sara was attempting to leave a mark.

Using the hand in Sara's hair, she moved the other woman's head up towards her own, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. Her teeth pulled against Sara's bottom lip, trying to encourage the blonde woman to be just a little bit rougher. She could feel the muscles in Sara's back tighten, as her other leg was hoisted up around Sara's waist, her heels digging into the other woman back. She pulled back slightly, forehead pressed against Ava's, as she stared directly into her eyes.

“You're gonna want to hold on tight,” She had planned to kiss that arrogant smile off Sara's face, but before she could make her move Sara had already pulled out of her. She plunged the full length of the toy into her roughly, the tip of it hitting the right spot inside of her. Her head slammed back against the wall, as her body arched, a loud moan filling the silent alley.

Sara started up a furious pace, withdrawing almost fully, before slamming back into her. With every thrust her hands gripped Ava's hips tighter and she was sure she would have finger shaped bruises come morning. In retaliation she dug her nails into Sara's back, though she doubted that she would leave any marks considering the leather that was covering her girlfriend.

She could feel her orgasm starting, pleasure stretching across her body, toes curling as she started to lose control over her movements. All coherent thought had flown out the window and she was lost in a sea of pleasure and desperation. She needed _more_ , she needed Sara to go _harder_ , low moans and Sara's name were the only things she could voice though.

An obnoxious cough from their left stopped both women in their tracks. Fear shot through Ava at the prospect of being caught and the orgasm she had been so close to immediately faded away. That cough sounded familiar though, and she needed to run through every patience exercise she had ever learnt before turning her head. Standing there, were the last people Ava wanted to see at the moment.

Zari had obviously been the one to cough, hand still raised to her mouth, both fascination and fear apparent on her face. Amaya stood to her left, back turned to the couple in an attempt to give them a moment of privacy. Ray and Nate both stood to her right. Nate had one hand covering his eyes, though his fingers were spread slightly allowing him to see through them. His mouth was open slightly and a red blush covered most of his face. Ray had a similar expression, mouth opened in shock and the same red blush. His eyes were completely visible though, open wide. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest then Ava would have thought that he was frozen solid. Mick was beside Amaya, arms folded across his chest and a smile that was an odd combination of lecherous and smug. He almost looked like he was holding in a chuckle at the sight before him.

  
“Anything you want to share with the rest of us cap'?” Oh he was definitely finding too much amusement in all of this.

“Is that a st……” Zari had the sense to slam her hand across Ray’s mouth, cutting off the rest of his question. With how angry Sara looked, he probably would have signed his own death sentence had he continued.

“Could you guys turn around for a second?” Sara growled. The team obeyed the request and all turned to face the opposite end of the alley.

She pulled out quickly and Ava had to bite her lip to keep the team from hearing her groan. She pulled her dress back down and ran a hand quickly through her hair, a pathetic attempt to tidy it. Sara was busy stuffing the dildo back into her trousers, pulling up the zip and fixing her belt.

“How did they even find us?” She had no idea why she was whispering, the team were close enough that they could hear her.

“I told Amaya where I was going, though she was only supposed to come find me if the team were close to death,” Considering the team seemed to be alive and healthy, she was going to have to have a long talk with Amaya about what constituted as an emergency.

“So guys….. How's the date going?” Nate was going to die first, assuming she got to him before Sara did.

“It was going great before you lot showed up!” She growled again as she took a step towards him. Nate let out a yelp before hiding behind Ray, hoping that the taller man would hide him from his captains gaze.

“We're sorry for interrupting, but we have a slight problem,” At least they could count on Amaya to get straight to the point.

“Zari broke Gideon!” “Nate and Amaya broke Gideon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Nemo for all the encouragement and support, couldn't have asked for a better best friend.
> 
> Also there may be a bonus edition to this chapter, where we see exactly how the team broke Gideon.


	3. Which would you like to see next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys so I've finally got a few days off work where I can sit down and do some more writing. I've got a couple of ideas but want to know which chapter you would like to see first.

1\. Ava and Sara have the waverider all to themselves (team has been given shore leave). They decide to do a little bit more role-playing. Dom Ava is lecturing bottom Sara about a mission. To make it up to her, Sara goes down on Ava or Ava takes Sara over a desk. Gideon interrupts them.

2\. Ava and Sara have a planned date. Ava is waiting at the restaurant for Sara but instead one of the team show up. Turns out they were on a mission and Sara got hurt. Cue Ava rushing to Sara's side to take care of her, even moving their date to the waverider.

3\. Sara gets Ava tickets to go see a play or a musical (possibly Hamilton but I haven't actually seen it so might be difficult). The team gets to come with only so that Avalance can keep an eye on them during the date. Mick ends up getting drunk and starting a fight with everyone. Ava has to clean up the whole mess.

4\. Ava and Sara are alone in Ava's apartment, r rated time. Garry portals in and is traumatised.

5\. Ava and Sara go on a cute date eg picnic, Rollerskating etc. Team interrupts them.

6\. This one doesn't have the team interrupting them, but they do get interrupted. Ava and Sara go out for drinks one night. Someone starts flirting with one of them, cue jealousy / protectiveness from the other one. 

Or if you have another idea feel free to leave it in the comments. 

Either comment your choice on here or you can comment on my tumblr post Kirsty585.tumblr.com

Thanks


	4. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys sorry this took so long. So the general consensus was that you guys wanted to see one of them being flirted with and also dominant Ava fucking Sara over the desk. So here is a mega chapter that has both.  
> Hope it's OK, I was really struggling with the smut scenes. I'm not 100% happy with it, but if I don't post it now, chances are I never will.  
> Thanks as always to my best friend Nemo for the advice and constant support.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Ava sighed in relief. She had been nervous asking Gideon to fabricate an outfit for her, considering the AI wasn’t her biggest fan. It was the night of the Bureau’s annual gala. She usually managed to find an excuse to get out of it, but this year she was the director, there was no way she could avoid the party. She also had an incredible girlfriend this year that she wanted to celebrate with. A girlfriend who was spending an unusual amount of time getting ready. Once Gideon had made her outfit she was dressed and ready within 20 minutes, Sara on the other hand had been in the changing room for the past 45 minutes and had tried a variety of different outfits.

“How’s it going in there babe?” One final adjustment to her tie and Ava was happy. She had to admit, Gideon had excellent taste. A crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow and a deep red tie contrasted beautifully with the well fitted grey waistcoat. Not only did it effortlessly show off her trim figure but it also hugged her body in all the right places. Teamed with a pair of pressed grey trousers and a pair of black boots, she looked incredibly smart. Her blonde hair was let down for the occasion, sweeping over her left shoulder.

“Almost ready Aves, just wanted to make sure I found the perfect outfit for you,” Heels clicked on the floor as they were put on and the door unlocked. Ava grabbed her time courier and attached it to her wrist, discreetly checking the time.

“Sara you would look great in a black bag and you know it. Honestly I would love you in anything....” It wasn’t a lie, Sara did look great in anything, but wow this dress had taken her breath away. Ava couldn’t help but stare as Sara stepped forward, a deep red dress; which matched her tie perfectly, almost seemed to painted on the other woman. Loose frilly straps which rested on her upper arms followed over the curves of her breasts, before plunging into the valley between them. The material clung to her hips with every step she took, tight enough that Ava could just make out stomach muscles flexing, before ending midway down her thighs. Creamy white legs ended with a pair of red strappy heels, which meant that Sara would be a little bit closer to her height. A smug grin was painted across red lips and normally bright blue eyes were darkened.

“Damn Aves you sure we have to go to this party? Cause I can think of much more enjoyable things we could be doing,” Ava was still breathless as Sara gently caressed her tie. The tips of her fingers spreading out to lightly brush over the edge of her breasts.

* * *

 

Eventually she managed to drag the other blonde out of the fabrication room. Her hair was slightly more mussed than it had started out and Sara had to reapply her lipstick. With the portal closing behind them, Ava turned and offered her arm to her girlfriend. She smiled and raised an eyebrow, clearly not used to attending events with a perfect gentlewoman. Nonetheless, she slipped her arm through Avas, as they made their way into the main hall.

Immediately, Garry caught their attention, waving his hands wildly in the air was not the most subtle move in the world. What was surprising was his guest for the evening. While Garry looked smart in his black tuxedo, John Constantine looked uncomfortable without his beloved trench coat.

“Oh wow you guys look amazing! Director Sharpe I love your tie,” His hands reached out eager to touch it, only to immediately shrink back at the glare he received from both women.

“Easy love, don’t want to scare off our friends do we?” That accent would never stop sounding pretentious, even though the man in front of her was no longer technically competition. Though with the way his eyes looked over her girlfriend, maybe she would have to rethink that part. Sara could feel her tense however and gently smacked the British man on the back of his head.

“Eyes up here John,” She warned gently, moving her arm to sit on Avas lower back in a comforting manner. “Hey babe, how about we go to the bar and get some drinks?”

She knew that Sara was trying to distract her, but she conceded. Tonight was about having fun and introducing her colleagues to her girlfriend, now that they weren’t actively trying to arrest her. Manoeuvring through the crowd she pointed out people to the other blonde, engaging in some polite small talk before they reached the bar.

“Two Vodka Martinis, extra dirty, stirred please,” Sara let out a chuckle before responding in kind.

“Stirred, not shaken?” “Shaken's for lightweights who like their booze watered down.”

“And James Bond.”

“Well James Bond never squeezed himself into that dress and agreed to accompany me here,” Ava let out a chuckle as their first date banter relieved her of her previous jealousy. The bartender returned with their drinks, placing them down before heading off to serve the next customer.

“Touche,” The clinked their glasses against each others, pausing to take a sip. Just as Ava was about to start up a new topic of conversation, a voice from behind Sara cut her off.

“Wow, I would have thought that the great Captain Lance would drink something stronger than a Martini. In fact, I would have pegged you as a Whisky girl,” Heather Mercer was a fast rising name in the bureau. Like Ava, she had been personally recruited by Rip Hunter. The two of them had fought against each other through every part of their training. Ava bested her in hand to hand combat, while Heather had bested her in marksmanship. Apart from those two, they had been pretty equal. Heather was also quick to let anybody know that she wasn’t in favour of Ava becoming director, and while she was a great agent, she was also a massive pain in Avas ass.

“As long as it has alcohol in it, I’ll drink it, but Whisky is my favourite. The Martini is a joke between Ava and I,” While Sara hadn’t quite noticed the tension between the other two woman, Heather had noticed the way that blue eyes softened at the mention of Avas name. She was also quick to notice just how close the two blondes were standing next to each other as well as the familiarity between them. Rumour had spread through the bureau that the usually impassive agent was smitten with someone. The legends were famous throughout the bureau and the fact that Ava could usually be found helping them was surprising to everyone. This was the moment Heather had been waiting for, she would be able to best the director in another thing, it didn’t hurt that the Captain was gorgeous. It also didn’t hurt that Sara’s flings with historical figures had created a certain reputation among the agents.

“Sara this is Agent Mercer, she’s usually attached to one of our tactical teams,” It was hard to force the words out through gritted teeth but she managed.

“I’m also receiving the award for Agent of The Year, but that’s nothing special,” The smug look that she sent Ava, went unnoticed by Sara who had just taken another sip of her drink.

“Wow that’s……..something. Congrats.”

“Oh it’s nothing compared to some of your achievements. Your fight with the samurai warriors, that was amazing. I would kill to get some sparring time with you, I bet there’s a lot you could teach me,” She let her voice drop and octave, trying to let both Sara and Ava know that there was another meaning to her words.

“What do you say Aves, I could put your agents through a League of Assassins boot camp? See just how good they are?” If Ava kept rolling her eyes they were going to get stuck in the back of her head. Her girlfriend was amazing at flirting, almost using it as a weapon sometimes, but she could be incredibly dense when someone was flirting with her. Heather jumped in with a laugh before Ava could reply, throwing her head back and resting a hand on Sara's upper arm.

“You have some amazing definition in your arms. Wow. I bet the ladies love that. Muscles are so sexy on a woman,” She was laying it on thick, her hand wrapping around one of her biceps. “You know the pictures and videos we have here don’t do you justice, you are absolutely stunning in person.”

Ava had been trying her best to keep her composure, but she couldn’t help comparing herself and Heather. They were both exceptional agents, but unlike her, Heather wasn’t a clone. She had a life, a family, friends, she was real.

_What if I’m holding Sara back? Realistically what kind of life can I offer her. My family are actors hired to keep my secret, I don’t have a life outside of work. Hell I don’t even age! I’m grown in a lab for Christs sake! Maybe it was better that I was too scared to tell her that I’ve been thinking about our future. A house, marriage, kids. Could I even give Sara any of that now?_

So lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realise her grasp on the Martini glass tightening until it shattered. The sound causing the other women to turn and look at her. The smug look that Heather sent her was the last straw, she couldn’t be here, she needed to leave. Without saying anything, she stood up and walked away, not having the willpower to turn and look back.

On autopilot she managed to get to her office. There was a first aid kit in her desk and she needed to stop her hand from bleeding.

_Focus on the problem at hand, control your emotions._

She was so absorbed in getting the box open and grabbing the bandages, that she didn’t hear the office door open and shut. Didn’t realise that Sara had followed her, was right behind her until a steady hand took the white fabric out of her own shaking hands. She kept her head down, couldn’t look at her. The idea of setting her free was the hardest thing that Ava could have to do.

_It’s for the best, if you really love her you need to do this._

Sara gently took her injured hand in her own, slowly but expertly wrapping the bandage around her palm, over and over before grabbing a safety pin and securing it at her wrist.

“Aves talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“Everything is wrong, me, our relationship. Maybe you would be better off with Mercer. Or literally anyone else in the world,” Try as she might, she could feel a tear start to fall down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away, now was not the time to fall apart.

“Woah why would I want to be with her? I love you Aves. Nobody else, just you. You are exceptional. Nobody else has ever challenged me like you do. There has always been a darkness inside of me, but you love me despite that, despite my past. I have never trusted anybody the way that I trust you. After everything that happened on Lian Yu, the Azimo, Nanda Parbat I’ve never been able to put myself in a situation where I’m not in control. Especially when it comes to sex. But the idea of doing that with you, you holding me down, bossing me around...god Ava….It really turns me on. Because it’s you, you being in charge, nobody else.”

Hearing how Sara felt about her, hearing what she wanted her to do to her, was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. This incredibly strong, badass, passionate woman trusted her and only her to dominate her. It shocked her just how arousing that was, the idea of Sara submitting to her.

“So what you’re saying is that you’re mine? I could do anything I want to you?” Standing to full height, she stared down at her girlfriend, watching as her eyes began to darken. “Close your eyes.”

She stalked slowly towards the other blonde, eyes trailing up and down her body. God she looked good. She wondered what Sara was wearing underneath that dress, if she had chosen some sexy underwear just for Avas eyes or if she was wearing nothing at all.

“You are going to do exactly what I tell you to do, if you don’t there will be consequences ok?” The ex-assassin nodded her head eagerly, but that wasn’t what Ava needed. She needed to hear Sara say it, didn’t want Sara doing anything that she wasn’t comfortable with out of a misguided attempt to please her.

“Not good enough babe, you know what I want.”

“God Ava...Yes. I want to lose control, I want to be good to you. I need you to fuck me,” Blue eyes reopened as Ava took her chin in her hand. She was hit by how clear Saras love and trust for her was.

“If you need to stop or I do anything that you aren’t comfortable with just say Red. I’ll stop immediately and……” Soft lips pressed against her own, stealing her breath and clearing her mind of what she was about to say.

“Aves, I know the traffic light system and right now I’m green, so green. But if you just want to talk, I could always go say hi to my new friend Heather,” Between the playful lilt in her voice and the mischief that danced in her eyes, Ava knew that she was joking, helping her get into character. She gripped Sara’s chin harder, forcing her to look her in the eye.

“It’s Director Sharpe to you and I’m tired of your insubordination. Flirting away with the other agents. I should show everybody out there that you belong to me, bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard, remind you that nobody will ever be able to make you come as hard as I can,” She backed away so that she was resting against her desk, arms crossed over her chest, head tilted. “Strip for me.”

She could visibly see Sara shudder, just the sound of her voice affecting her deeply. The other blonde turned slowly, lifting her hair to the side, allowing Ava to pull down the zipper. She stepped back, the dress already beginning to fall. Creamy skin was being revealed inch by inch as the fabric exposed an uncovered chest, heaving with every breath taken. The dress continued to fall, Sara rocking her hips slightly to help the tight material loosen. The sight of Sara’s scarred chest, only served to remind Ava of how strong she was and all that she had survived, how deeply the trust between them ran. By the time the dress hit the floor, Ava was fighting against herself, one side wanting to drag this out, have Sara soaked and begging for her. On the other hand, it was really hard to resist the urge to grab the blonde and have her way with her. She tilted her head to the other side as she weighed up her options.

“No underwear? Convenient, I have to say though I would have enjoyed tearing them apart,” The low groan that she let out was exactly what Ava wanted. Her mind was made up, she was gonna draw this out.

“Are you wet Sara? Has thinking about me all night got you ready? Show me.”

Watching the other woman obey her command was nothing short of erotic. Watching as she slowly ran a hand down her chest, over her hips before sliding down through her folds. A single finger glistening when it reappeared.

“Hmmm I think you could do a little bit better don’t you? I want you to fuck yourself for me.” Sara’s whole body shuddered again, her eyes clamping shut in pleasure. Her finger eagerly sank back into her core, only to be joined by another finger seconds later. She began rocking her hips, perfectly timed with every thrust.

“Oh god…..Director…...I need you…..please.”

This scenario was never something she had experienced in previous relationships but watching her girlfriend fuck herself was turning out to be more of a turn on than she expected.

Within seconds she had moved from her place at the desk, pulling Sara into a bruising kiss. They were close enough together that she could feel the desperation seeping from the legend as she wantonly started grinding against her. Her hands began sliding down her body, leaving goosebumps behind, before finding purchase in strong thighs. Knowing that Sara enjoyed it rough, she dug her fingers into the soft skin, sure to leave bruises that would last for days. Without breaking the kiss, she hoisted the smaller woman up, legs crossed behind her back, an arm slung around her shoulder for grip and a hand wound itself in her hair.

She couldn't bear to tear her lips away from Sara's for even a second, too consumed with the fire that was burning between them. Blindly she reached her arm out, quickly brushing all the paperwork away from the top of her desk, before bringing Sara down hard. She swallowed the groan that Sara let out, reveling in the feeling of slim fingers tightening fiercely against her skull. She was quickly losing control of the situation, time almost coming to a stop as the war between them raged on. Her teeth came down sharply on Sara's plump lip, before she allowed her tongue to soothe it. One hand was placed on the desk behind the other woman, providing limited stability for the two of them, the other hand came up, pushing Sara back slightly. The other blonde looked up at her, pupils blown with arousal, questioning slightly. She let out a chuckle at the sight, moving Sara's hands to the edge of the desk. Her lips brushed against Sara's ear, her warm breath causing a shiver to go down the other woman's spine.

“Your hands stay right there, move them and I'll stop,” She could hear the gravel in her own voice. If she was this turned on, then she couldn't wait to see how wet Sara was. Her fingers slipped through the blondes drenched lips, coating them first before slipping two into her warm core. Muscles clenched down tightly on her fingers and a groan echoed through the silent room. She paused for a couple of seconds to let Sara adjust to the intrusion before she started up a slow rhythm. From the corner of her eyes she could see the ex assassins hands whiten as her grip on the edge of the desk tightened.

Her lips attached themselves to Sara's neck, biting and licking. She was gonna leave marks if it was the last thing she did, wanting everyone to know that Sara belonged to her. A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, causing her to stop thrusting.

“Ava…..” She let out a chuckle at the whine in Sara's voice

“What did I tell you?” The other woman shuddered at the growl, returning her hand to the desk.

“Please…. Please,” She bit down hard, entering her with three fingers this time, using her hips to put more force behind the thrust. Between Sara's laboured breathing and the clenching around her fingers she knew that Sara was getting close.

“Oh god….. harder… God.”

“God isn't here just now, you know what I want,” Another hard thrust, curling fingers to hit the right spot. Sara's groans were getting louder, chest rising and falling in short bursts.

“Please, Director……. Please fuck me,” She sped up her thrusts, her thumb pressing down hard on Sara's clit. Muscles clenched hard, as her body shook. The orgasm rushing through her body, warm liquid almost causing Ava's fingers to slip out. She continued to thrust slowly, helping Sara through the aftershock.

“Wow… That was just…… wow.” She slipped out and took a step back, searing the memory of Sara, naked and panting on her desk, to memory.

“Sara Lance speechless? That has to be a first,” She stood up straight, the muscles in her back protesting slightly. Moving around to the other side of the desk, she fell into her chair quite content.

“It's funny, this was never what I envisioned us doing in my office,” The other woman spun round to face Ava, head tilted in an unasked question. “Get down on your knees baby,” She followed the command immediately, slinking off the desk onto her knees, staring up at her.

“Come here.”

Sara moved towards her, crawling along the ground. She sat back in between Ava's legs, waiting for the next command. “I always pictured this. You on your knees,” She brought her hands to the blondes head. Fingers grasped the strands as she directed her head towards her lap. “You going down on me, that's what I thought off. I'd sit in this chair and fuck myself, imagining this.”

Sara’s head nuzzled against the inside of her thighs, so close to where she wanted her to be. A devilish smile crossed the other woman's face, as she reached forward, gripping the zipper between her teeth, slowly pulling it down. Between the two of them it only took a few seconds to get rid of her trousers and underwear.

A talented tongue immediately got to work, lapping up the liquid around her opening, licking up and down through her folds. She closed her eyes, fingers stroking through blonde hair as Sara's tongue entered her. She knew it wouldn't take much, she had almost come just by fucking Sara. Two fingers entered her and a pair of lips closed around her clit. Pleasure spread out and her body shook, the orgasm coming quicker than she had expected.

She pulled Sara up from the floor and into a close embrace. The two of them just basking in their orgasms.

After what felt like hours, they both got dressed and made themselves as presentable as possible, not an easy task considering their previous activities. It almost seemed like all eyes were on them, as they entered the main room. They joined Garry and Constantine at the bar, waiting for the bartender to come and serve them.

“Uh Captain Lance what's that mark on your neck? It almost looks like a……” It was comical the way Garry's eyes widened, his voice trailing off and a hand pointed towards the hickies on Sara's neck. Constantine on the other hand let out a deep laugh, peaking the attention of a couple of agents near them. He patted Ava on the back, in a congratulatory manner as he turned his attention towards Sara.

“Christ love, you looked like you've been mauled by an animal,” Ava could feel the blush spreading across her face. The hickies seemed like a good idea at the time. Sara on the other hand looked both smug and proud. From the side, they could see Heather making her way towards them, clearly ready to start round two.

“Oh I was attacked, Ava turns into quite the animal when she gets going.”

Heather attempted to slide between them, smile falling from her face at the sight of the bruises marring Sara's throat.

“Sara I was hoping to see you again. I thought we could maybe grab a seat and get to know each other a little better. Surely my company would be much more interesting than the Directors.”

Ava tensed at the remark, already starting to remove her arm from the other woman's back. Sara was having none of that though, instead grabbing Ava's arm around her tighter before turning to face Heather, a smirk plastered across her face.

“That sounds * _thrilling_ *, but my girlfriend and I already have plans. We haven't checked our kitchen off our list yet and Ava has a thing about bending me over tables.”

The group was silent as Heathers face fell in disbelief. Despite the scene, Ava had never felt more proud in her life. With a burst of confidence, she grasped Sara's hand and led her towards the exit. The sound of clapping caused her to pause and look back. Constantine had his head thrown back in laughter while Garry had started a slow clap that had everyone in the room confused.

Out in the privacy of the hallway she turned to Sara.

“So we're going to have sex on the kitchen counter are we?”

“What!? No! That table barely stays standing when Mick puts food down. No, you've had me over your desk, so now I'm gonna fuck you on mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there will be more parts to this. Character tags etc will be updated with future chapters. Also depending on what else my brain comes up with, the rating might also change.


End file.
